The Holy Grail
This article is about the quest. For the quest item, see Holy grail. Walkthrough * Talk to King Arthur after completing the Merlin's Crystal quest. ''' ** Arthur will tell you to talk to Merlin. * Talk to Merlin ** Merlin will tell you to talk to the High Priest of Entrana, and to Sir Galahad who is living in a two story house on the outside west edge of McGrubor's Wood. * Simply head to Port Sarim / Entrana after banking all weapons and items Entrana * First deposit any armour and weapons before going to Entrana * (Runes and items that provide no bonuses are allowed, with the exception of the Dragonstone amulet). * Head to Port Sarim and travel to Entrana via the ship or Monks * Go to the church located northeast of the ship and talk to the high priest of entrana. The high priest will not care about the grail. * The crone however, will jump into your conversation to tell you about the holy grail and where to find it. * Next head back to the Camelot / Seers Village area and go talk to Brother Galahad Brother Galahad * Brother Galahads house west is west of Seers Village of McGrubor's Wood * Talk to him, select the option about seeking an item from the realm of the fisher, and he will give you a holy table napkin. Getting the Whistle * After you get the holy table napkin, go to Draynor Manor. * Go to third floor * Retrieve two magic whistles which will appear on the floor in the room with the chest, next to Ernest and Professor Oddenstein. Entering the Fisher King Realm Take Excalibur, the magic whistles, food, armour and a cure poison potion or poison antidote with you. * Go to Brimhaven, carry on west till you find poison scorpions * Now head north and you should see a square plot of stone with a candle stand * Stand on this and blow a magic whistle. You are now teleported to the Fisher King Realm Defeating the Black Knight Titan * To go further, you must kill the Black Knight Titan, read the following carefully to avoid mistakes ** You '''must use Excalibur to kill him, however he can be weakened first with another weapon. ** Failing to deliver the final hit with a weapon other than Excalibur will cause the Titan to regenerate all of his hits ** Level 37 Prayer and the use of the Paralyze monster prayer is helpful here ** The final hit must be made with Excalibur * After killing the Titan proceed Fisher Kings Castle * To get into the Fisher King's Castle you must first talk to the Fisherman to the east of the castle * Talk to him and ask him how to get into the castle. * Go back to the castle to find the bell on the ground, pick it up * Ring the bell in your inventory and you will be teleported into the castle. * Talk to the fisher king, tell him you are seeking the Holy Grail and then that he does not look well, and he will tell you about his son. * After the player character says that they will see about finding him, blow your whistle again and this will teleport you back to the square plot near Brimhaven Returning the Heir * Go back to King Arthur via and talk to him. He will give you the magic golden feather. ** Note that if you go back to speak to the fisher king at this point, you will have to specifically tell him again that he doesn't look too well to continue the quest, or nothing interesting happens when you prod the sacks, or attempt to blow the magic whistle later. ]] * Sir Percival is found in the western building of the Goblin Village near Falador and the Taverley gate, travel there * Find the sacks and prod them. Select the dialogue which gives him a magic whistle. Returning to the Fisher Realm * Go back to Brimhaven with a magic whistle and visit the castle in the Fisher King Realm * Speak to Percival, who is now King. * Go upstairs, take the Holy grail, and go back to Camelot to speak to King Arthur again. ** Consider banking the Holy grail until you are ready to complete the quest and gain the Prayer experience reward, which is a substantial amount of experience depending on your level. ** This is a great time saver because Prayer is known to be difficult / time consuming to raise ** Completion of this quest with Level 34 Prayer will boost the player instantly to 37, which unlocks the incredibly useful Paralyze monster prayer Rewards *2 Quest Points * Prayer experience: (Level + 1) * 250 * Defense experience: (Level + 1) * 300 * If the player tries to use a teleport spell inside the Fisher King Realm, the game will print a message saying that teleport spells cannot be used beyond level 20 wilderness. Additionally, if you try to use a Charged Dragonstone Amulet you will be told you cannot teleport after level 30 wilderness, indicating that the realm is somewhere beyond that. Category:The Holy Grail Category:Prayer